


Happy New Year 2017

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: The gang celebrates New Year 2017!





	Happy New Year 2017

“Uwa, indoors is so warm and cosy!” Karu flops onto the table, arms stretched to the other end where Rako is sitting. 

“K-Karu! That’s rude! Don’t take Rako’s space like that!” Sui tries to shake Karu out of it, but to no avail. 

Rako laughs and waves his hands. “It’s okay. Until our food arrives that is.”

“I’m hungry,” Karu complains, his mouth forming a pout and giving a miserable look at Rako. “When is Aniki coming? Why is he late!”

“Relax, he’s caught up with some family matters. He’ll be here soon,” Rako replies as he checks his phone. “Around 5 minutes, he says.”

“Ah, maybe we can order some appetizers?” Sui suggests, opening the menu. “Erm, how does fried potatoes sound?” 

“I don’t mind,” Rako says. 

“Okay…” Karu deflates. 

Sui nods and makes the order, which arrives much earlier than Rudo did. To his relief, Karu is now off the table, and munching mercilessly at the fries. 

The chime of the entrance door bell followed by the sound of heavy boots walking towards them signals Rudo’s arrive. “Happy New Year,” everyone greets Rudo as he arrives at their table.

“Yo, Happy New Year,” Rudo greets. “Sorry I’m late, had a last minute family reunion sort of thing.”

Rako raises his eyebrows. “Your parents came over?”

Rudo frowns. “Thankfully no. My sis came over. With Ron and Reo. To wish me happy new year.” 

Rako looks surprised. “That’s nice! Why didn’t you invite them over!”

Rudo frowns even harder. “That’s so troublesome. You guys would have to reserve a bigger table.”

Rako sighs. “We can always try. Anyway, how are they?”

Rudo shrugs. “My sis is still energetic as ever. Reo is just as mysterious and quiet. Okay maybe not. I think he is happier? I could never tell for sure, but he’s different than the time I first met him.”

“And Ron?” Sui asks.

“He seems different. In a happier way. Seems more capable and forward. Which is good, I think. I’m sometimes worried for him back then, to be honest, but I think he’s a much better person now.” He takes a sip of iced water. “I guess them meeting each other is a good thing.”

“Have you seen their marriage photos?!” Karu suddenly chirps in the middle of gobbling the fries, which is almost all but gone. “They were sooo beautiful…”

Sui sighs. “Yeah, they both looked really happy.”

“Ah! I found them!” Karu places his phone on the table, displaying a bunch of Reo and Ron’s wedding photos. Everyone peers to look. The photos were taken some time ago, but it never ceases to amaze everyone how happy Ron and Reo looked in the pictures. 

“I never knew Reo was capable of looking happy,” Rako remarks. 

“That’s rude,” Sui says. He turns to Rudo. “Ah, sorry but do you know what you would want to eat? We should order…”

“Oh, just get me yakisoba.” Rudo says. “Or fried rice if they have.”

“Rudo, you should eat something else,” Rako says.

“Erm,” Sui mutters as he searches the menu. “I don’t think they sell those at the diner but I’ll see what I can do. Would bento with karaage be fine?”

“I’m fine with anything,” Rudo says. “Thanks.” 

Sui nods and calls the waiter. The rest of them continues talking over Karu’s phone. 

“They both look so sharp in their wedding suits. Such a nice color. Reo looks so sharp and look at how happy Ron is!” Karu says. He sighs a little. “Sounds nice...getting married and all.”

“Honestly though, I don’t think I have seen Ron smile this brightly around Reo. Usually he would be looking annoyed and all.” Rudo says. “I thought it would never work out.” 

“Ehh? But you don’t smile brightly around Rako too but it seems to be working out,” Karu replies. 

Rako gives a slight cough in embarrassment followed by a snicker.

“W-what! Who says we are working out!” Rudo fails to contain his stutter. 

“Aww Rucchan, my feelings are hurt.” Rako chuckles.

“Who gives a shit about your feelings!” Rudo retorts. He turns to Karu, and Sui, who was done ordering. “What about you guys anyway! When are you getting married to Sui!”

“Wha-!” Sui’s face instantly goes red. “Wait how did this topic come about! Wait! Karu! What happened!”

“We are getting married next year!” Karu declares.

“Wait! Karu! What are y-you talking a-about!” Sui’s voice races in panic, shaking Karu’s shoulder.

“I have decided! We are getting married next year!” Karu declares again, smiling at Sui.

“W-wait! Don’t go deciding this on your own!” Sui turns to Rudo. “I’m sorry! We didn’t have any plans yet! Don’t listen to him!”

“Eh? But you already moved in so we are practically married.” Karu says, as if it’s nothing.

“A-ahhh! What are you saying!!” Sui continues to panic. “We haven’t planned where to host the wedding, and the people to be invited, and what we will be wearing, and where our honeymoon would be, and how much that would all cost, and…”

“Ahaha!” Karu laughs. “Relax Sui! We will figure it out!”

“I think it’s a nice goal to aim towards.” Rudo says.

“I agree,” Rako laughs.

“Guys! Don’t encourage him! What if we really get married!” Sui is close to tears. 

“Wouldn’t that be great?” Rako asks.

“You don’t want to, Sui?” Karu adds on.

“N-no! It’s not that I-I don’t want. It’s just too sudden. I…”

Sui is silenced by a soft kiss on his cheek. His face now glowly bright red, his mouth gaping wide open in shock. “I…”

“Guys please, we are in public.” Rudo says sternly at Karu, who is grinning gleefully.

“So! What about you guys, when are you getting married!” Karu asks back.

“I don’t know. Maybe next year too?” Rudo says. He turns to Rako. “Is next year okay?”

“...are you proposing to me?” Rako asks.

“What. I already confessed that I liked you. Must I do it again?” Rudo asks back, annoyed. 

“Confession and proposals are different!” Rako tries to explain. “Confession is saying that you like me. Proposals are...er...you begging me to stay with you forever?”

“Hah?! Isn’t that exactly the same thing?” Rudo scrowls. “Why must I do the same thing twice!”

“It’s not the same!” Rako argues. He turns to Sui and Karu. “It’s not, right?”

“I guess you can say it’s the same,” Sui shrugs. 

“Well, since Aniki already said it, you might as well take it as a proposal.” Karu states. 

“So next year? We can start planning.” Rudo says. 

“Erm,” Rako’s eyes swims away. He scratches the back of his head nervously. “I guess it’s fine.” 

“Make sure we don’t clash, okay!” Karu tells Rudo. 

“Wait! We mustn’t rush! We still need to meet each other’s parents,” Sui returns to his panic mode.

“We’ll do it next year!” Karu grins. “Besides, you’ve already met mine, so I only need to meet yours. I can invite them over to our place! You have siblings too right? We can invite them too! It will be fun!”

“Sounds like your guys have a good plan,” Rako smiles. 

“Oi! Don’t encourage him-!” Sui begs Rako. “I need to ask them, then arrange for the train, then I have to properly introduce to you to them...I...

“You worry too much Sui,” Rudo says. “You should let Karu handle some of the stuff, especially since he’s so eager.” He smiles and nods. “You know that when he sets a goal like that it’s hard to stop him.”

“I…” Sui sighs. “Okay. You’re right.” He looks at Karu and looks away. “I g-guess we can get married next year.”

Karu cheers. “Yay! So what theme will our wedding be! I know! We should do Splatoons and have like barbecue all over, eating octopuses and squids and…”

“So Rucchan,” Rako starts. “Where shall we hold our wedding?” He laughs before suggesting: “The beach since you like it so much?“

There is a short silence from Rudo as his eyes start to wander a bit, gazing into the distance. 

“Beach sounds good,” Rudo mutters absentmindedly.

“Eh.”

 


End file.
